


Covalent Bonds

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Sanders Sides HS AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, High School AU, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Relationship Negotiation, title is a chemistry thing but its not really relevant to the story, uses he/him and they/them pronouns alternately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: A Patton and Logan centric prequel toWhat Do You Mean When You Tell Me You Love Me?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides HS AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598515
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Covalent Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna work on the next chapter of this au, but then i wrote 1500 words of logicality fluff instead. I'm gonna actually finish things i said i'd finish soon, i promise  
> Warnings:  
> -Kissing  
> I think that's it, this is pretty chill

“I just don’t get it,” Patton sighed.

Logan shifted closer, looking at Patton’s work over his shoulder. He stared at it for a few moments, glancing back to his own paper occasionally. “I see,” he said finally.

“What?”

“It’s a fairly simple error, you’re just switching signs.”

“Switching signs?”

“You’re adding where you should be subtracting.”

“But — adding is what makes sense?”

“In some respects, yes. However, here, you are not quantifying the number of electrons, rather the effect of these electrons on the charge of the atom. Since electrons have a negative charge, you subtract the number of electrons from the charge of the atom, rather than add.”

“Huh. So I have to re-do all of that?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Patton scrubbed his eraser across the first question and tried the problem again. “Is that right?”

Logan glanced back at his own paper, before nodding. “Exactly. Only 19 left to go.”

Patton sighed heavily. “Thanks, Lolo.”

Logan froze. “Lolo?”

“Yeah? It’s a pet name?”

“I thought pet names were reserved for romantic partners?”

Pink rose to Patton’s cheeks. “I — um...sorry.”

Logan bit his lip. “I — I don’t mind.”

Patton frowned in confusion. “Don’t mind what?”

“I — um...You may call me whatever you like, Patton. Your nicknames are certainly better than Roman’s.”

“I can?”

“Yes, I — nevermind.”   
“What is it?” Patton pressed.

“It’s nothing of importance.”

“You sure? Cuz, it kinda sounds like it is.”

_ Spit it out, Logan _ . “I — I believe I have developed romantic feelings for you.”

“Oh.” Patton’s voice sounded so, so small,  _ and yep, Logan had blown this. _

Then Patton continued, and Logan braced himself for rejection. “I think...I think I feel that way about you, too.”

The cold dread in Logan’s stomach was replaced with something light and fluttery. “You do?”

“Yeah! I kinda really wanna be your boyfriend, actually. You’re just so cool, and smart, gosh Logan, you have no idea.”

“You wish to be romantic partners?”

“Yeah, that’s — yeah.”

“I would like that very much.”

Patton actually squealed,  _ and okay, that was just too cute. _

Logan cleared his throat. “Is there some sort of procedure for this? I’ve never really been romantically involved before.”

“I think we just do whatever feels right!”

Logan sighed. “I’m not good with feelings.”

Patton reached across the table and took Logan’s hands. “We’ll figure it out together.”

A few days later, Logan arrived to pick Patton up for their first date at 7pm exactly. He'd planned out every detail, ensuring that it would go perfect, but he couldn’t shake his anxiety about the whole affair.

He knocked on Patton’s door. He heard quick footsteps, and then Patton swung open the door, slightly out of breath. They were wearing a light blue skater dress, and they were, frankly,  _ adorable _ .

“Hey!”

Logan felt some of the anxiety evaporate. “Hello.”

Patton’s mom appeared in the doorway behind them. “Hi, Logan, it’s nice to see you again.” She turned to Patton. “You have everything?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, have fun, try and be home by eleven, call if you’re running late.”

Patton nodded, as she leaned down to kiss their cheek.

“Shall we go?”

“Let’s.”

Patton followed Logan out into the night. They took Logan’s hand as the two walked to the car, swinging it back and forth a little, and Logan felt part of himself melt.

They pulled into the parking lot of the ice skating rink, which was still decorated from Christmas. Patton had talked the whole way there, and Logan was somewhat glad they were filling the silence.

The inside of the building was lit up in different colors, as this was the weekly ‘Cosmic Skate.’ Logan thought the name was a bit ridiculous, honestly, considering that the flashing lights had little to do with the actual cosmos, but he couldn’t deny that it gave the rink a nice atmosphere.

Patton smiled as they took in their surroundings. “Wow. I love it, Lo!”

“I am hardly responsible for the organization of this event.”

“Yeah, but it was your idea to take me! C’mon, let’s get skates!”

It occurred to Logan then, that he had chosen this activity because  _ Patton  _ mentioned he liked ice skating. Logan himself had never been before, and he was probably going to fail miserably.

He was thankful Patton seemed to know where they were going. He followed them to a counter, and let them do the talking, rather than use the wrong terms accidentally and embarrass himself.

He was too zoned out to notice Patton asking for his shoe size until the third attempt, leaving Logan plenty mortified as he mumbled the number.

The worker handed them two pairs of skates, and they made their way over to bench to put them on.

After Patton had theirs on, they insisted that Logan hadn’t tightened his enough, and leaned over to fix them. Logan felt his face flush at how  _ close _ Patton was.

“There,” Patton pulled back, satisfied, and Logan suddenly wanted to kiss them very much.

But Patton was on their feet before Logan could even process that. 

“Shall we?” 

They held out their hand for the second time that evening and Logan let himself be pulled to his feet, stumbling a bit and relying on Patton to remain upright.

Patton tilted their head. “Have you ever done this before?

“Um...no.”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “I guess you’ll need some pract _ ice _ .”

“What?”

“Get it? ‘Cause it’s an  _ ice _ rink?”

Logan laughed then, and he wasn’t quite sure what compelled him to do it, because that was not at all funny. But Patton’s giggles were often contagious.

The two made wobbled over to the edge of the rink, Patton stepping onto the ice first. Logan hesitated a moment, grabbing the railing and slowly stepping forward, losing his balance almost immediately.

Patton caught him before he could fall, guiding him onto the ice. They were some of the first people there, and as such, the rink was mostly empty. Patton took this opportunity to skate a few paces ahead of Logan, before circling back around to stand beside him.

“It’ll be easier if you come away from the wall,” Patton commented, noticing Logan had begun to try skating without gripping to the side of the rink. “The ice is rougher there because the zamboni can’t reach it. Here,”

Patton held out their hands, skating backwards towards the center of the rink as soon as Logan had a firm grip.

Logan’s first thought was that they were going entirely too fast, and that this could not be safe. Patton didn’t seem concerned, though, as they pulled Logan into a spin.

Then Patton let go,  _ while they were still moving _ , and Logan panicked, before falling onto his butt.

Patton came to a stop above him, their hands clasped over their mouth. “I forgot to teach you how to stop,” they gushed, “Are you okay?”

Logan smiled gently. “I’m alright.” He managed to sit up without slipping again, and let Patton help him to his feet.

A few hours later, they were back in the car, waiting for the windshield to defrost.

“Thanks,” Patton said again.

Logan smiled fondly. “Of course.”

It was silent for a moment.

“So, do you want to do this again sometime?” Patton asked.

“I would enjoy that.”

Another silence.

“Patton?”

“Yep?” they said, popping the ‘p.’

“Are we...would you consider us to be ‘dating’?” Logan put the word in air quotes, and Patton couldn’t help but giggle.

“Is that what you want?”

“I think so.”

“Okay. Then I think we are!”

Logan chewed his lip, considering. “I — would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Patton, breathlessly, already leaning over the center console.

Logan had a brief moment of panic before their lips met, and,  _ oh. _

It was over in a second, but Logan was fairly certain it might have been the best second of his life.

Patton glanced at the clock. “It’s only ten, we have another hour. Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Logan nodded, and they found an ice cream shop nearby, despite the cold weather. Logan had protested the choice at first, but Patton pointed out that most places ran their heaters too warm in the winter anyway, and okay, maybe Logan gave in because of Patton’s puppy dog eyes, and not the logic in their statement, but who could blame him?

An hour later, Logan dropped Patton off at their house.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday?” They asked.

Logan smiled. “Yes.”

“Thanks, again. I had a really great time time!” 

“Of course,” Logan responded. “Me too.”

Patton looked like they were about to say something else, but then they just turned and went up the front steps, waving as they went.

Logan returned the wave, slumping back in his seat when the door clicked shut after Patton. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, feeling a smile spread across his face.

Later, Virgil would text him, and demand that he ‘spill,’ which Logan would respond to with a several page long, and completely lovestruck description of the evening. And when Virgil and Roman spent the next week at school teasing him about it, Logan could hardly be bothered to care, not when Patton’s smile made him feel like the world was woven from sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> comment! please! i love you!


End file.
